vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Martipam
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 6653 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 16:57, February 21, 2012 Adding vendor links Hello, Welcome to the wiki. I see you are trying to add a vendor link. Please note that links must be an active link, leading directly to a specific pattern listing (not a store front, or general page). The link reference you added has been removed - please add a valid link. If you have questions about the few rules we do enforce, please refer to the About page accessible from the main page. Best regards, --tarna 18:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (one of the admins) Martipam (talk) 00:59, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Please add vendor links correctly Hi, I saw that you just re-did your mistake in adding your vendor link, after I fixed it. I undid your last edit (again). If someone cleans up after you, please consider for a moment why they might have done that... Not sure if you read the About page, as previously suggested, but if you do you will find that your new vendor link must go to the bottom of an existing list - not the top, not the header (where you destroyed the formatting), etc. If you have specific questions on how to add, please do ask. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 22:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) (one of the admins) Tarna, When I entered the data it was showing at the bottom, but when I hit enter it went to the top of the page. Something must have changed with this site in the last 2 weeks because I just recently did this to another pattern & it worked very well. No matter how I entered it (did it about 7 times) it just pops up to the top of the page. I think there is an issue with this pattern or something. Just sent another note in bugs in that the link that I added is gone & my name is linking to some other shop (do not know who this is or where it came from) Please check on your end. I do not think that this is me, although you assume that it is (unjustly) 05:51, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Martipam (talk) no bug... Hi, Sorry, there is no bug doing this, and it is only happening to you. You are entering your text in the header line, that is why it appears at the top when you hit enter. I agree, you did it correctly weeks ago, but somehow are making a mistake now ... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 23:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Tarna, No - there is a bug on this pattern. I added my link to Zibbet on the Wikia link page with my shop name, yet the link that is appearing after my shop name is to some shop called YOUR PATTERN SHOP. I don't know who or what this is. I did not put this link in there & have NO idea at all where it came from. I need to get rid of this & put in my correct link which it will not allow me to post here. What do you suggest that I do? & NO I was not entering into the header line as I stated to you before. Hi, There was a mistake on the page - after repeated wrong entries your link did vanish after an Undo edit. I re-added it. There is still no bug, and you did enter into the header line (you can see this in the history of the page, which records every change made). Let me know if you have any trouble with other edits in the future, and we can walk through it. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 08:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC)